This invention relates to a decoration lamp device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a decoration lamp device which has a special lamp holder engaging with a socket stably.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional decoration lamp device comprises a bulb 3 disposed on a lamp holder 2, and a socket 1 receiving the lamp holder 2. The socket 1 has a cylinder interior 9 and a narrow interior 8 communicating with the cylinder interior 9. The lamp holder 2 has a cylinder portion 6 and a base portion 7. The base portion 7 has two bottom holes 5 receiving two lead-in wires 4 extending from the bulb 3. The base portion 7 is inserted in the narrow interior 8. The cylinder portion 6 is inserted in the cylinder interior 9. The cylinder interior 9 is larger than the cylinder portion 6. Therefore, the contact between the lead-in wire 4 and a conductive plate (not shown in the figure) may be loose.